


Never Leaving You

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Game, Protective Chris, alternative ending, transforming josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris will do whatever it takes to protect Josh, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while, college and people and meh but I hope you enjoy, I'm looking for a beta but until then you'll have to deal with my mistakes sorry <33

"Josh" Chris yelled running towards the brunette but as soon as he saw Chris he looked panicked stepping back.  
"Chris what're you doing here!" he shouted seeming to cover part of his face in the shadows. "We managed to persuade them that you were still alive so they've got a team searching the mines right now, I'm so glad to see you" he smiled sweetly but it seemed to fade as Josh continued to step further away from him, slowly seeming to crumple into the darkness. 

 

"You shouldn't be here Chris it's not safe they're still alive Chris, the wendigo's are still here!" his voice had lowered in precaution but there was still an obvious tone of anger. "J-josh we can g-go home now..." Stretching out an arm for his friend he was suddenly pushed backwards by Josh, his eyes looking panicked and inhuman like. 

 

"No!!" He bellowed almost starting to scare Chris, continuing to step away until he'd back himself into a wall. "You need to go now! It's not safe and you can't help me, no one can. Just go!!!" he began stepping forward firmly, he'd scared Chris enough to make him crawl backwards, still sitting on the floor looking at Josh with a shocked face.  
Realising he'd scared his best friend Josh's heart felt heavy, his balled up fists dropped and he felt tremors shake through him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered before sprinting off in the opposite position of his friend. "Josh wait!!" Chris cried scrambling to his feet before chasing after him. "Go away Chris, you have to leave me" tears were forming in the older boys eyes but he knew this was for the best, protecting Chris was all he cared about now and he'd do whatever it took even if it meant hurting him slightly. Chris had to stay alive, he has so much to live for, people need him...unlike you Josh, he thought as he dashed through countless rocky tunnels until he'd found himself inside a large open cave, he had no where to go.

 

Before Chris could attempt talking to him a bone chilling cry rang out through the cave and they both stood motionless as the familiar looking creature lurked out of the shadows, scurrying up the wall before dropping right in front of both boys. "Chris you need to go now, I can hold it off" he whispered loudly causing the wendigo to screech and begin dragging itself towards where Josh stood nervously. "Not without you Josh! I'm not going to let you down again, not now not ever, I will protect you bro" he said loud enough to avert the beasts concentration on the brunette and within seconds it was circling Chris menacingly as Josh just watched him in desperate fear, hastily scanning the situation and snatching at some nearby rubble hurling it a fair way away from both the boys.

 

It turned quickly dashing away into the darkness out of their sight and they both sighed silently in relief. Chris looked at Josh beckoning him over which Josh thought of trying to argue but instead crept over to him obediently. "Chris please I don't want you to get hurt" he whimpered quietly once he was right beside the blonde but Chris remained silent staring in the direction of where the wendigo crawled off to. He began to step back, reaching up and pulling gently on Josh's shoulder. He applied stepping cautiously back also hoping there might even be the slightest chance they could both make it out of here alive when suddenly Josh felt a rock hit against his foot rolling backwards, cracking against the ground. Josh winced and Chris just tensed up squeezing Josh's shoulder tighter as the creature arrived back into the light close enough for them to not want to breath in fear of being noticed. "Josh get ready to run..." Chris muttered and before Josh could question him Chris had shoved him away pulling out a hand gun and shooting multiple bullets at the wendigo. "Now!" he yelled clasping Josh's hand and running down the nearest tunnel.

 

It was so dark that neither of them could properly tell where they were going but a spark of hope ignited when Chris spotted multiple members of the SWAT team and he began waving his arms frantically and shouting loudly. "Hey over here! It's behind us!!" he shouted and before he had finished the sound of gunshots rang out around the area, neither of them looked back they just followed swiftly after a officer who instructed them out of the way. Soon enough they had reached the chopper, Chris slid his arm securely around Josh's waist as the harness and rope pulled them on board.  
Chris pulled him close as soon as they had adjusted, rubbing comforting circles into his back and making low hushing sounds. "I've got you Josh, you're safe now it's all going to be ok" he hummed as Josh whimpered and shook in his grip before clinging onto Chris tightly and desperately, it took the blonde by surprise but soon enough he was smiling tears forming in his eyes and he continued to hold the brunette safety in his arms. "T-thanks for not giving up on me cochise..." Josh murmured as he pulled away looking up at his bro with a faint smile. 

 

That was when Chris's eyes widened at what he saw. Josh's mouth was partly ripped with sharp beast like teeth jagged out in random directions. "Wh- Josh...?" he breathed and Josh realised this was the first time Chris had properly got to see what he had become. Josh sharply spun round covering his face with his hands and pulling his knees to his chin. "I told you, leaving me there was the best option...for everyone" Josh chocked on tears as he trembled. He felt strong arms pull him back, spinning him around and before Josh knew what happened he felt warm soft lips press against his. Chris winced occasionally as the edges of Josh's teeth pricked at his mouth but he didn't care he just leaned further into the kiss after Josh finally returned the feeling. 

 

They pulled away panting slightly and Chris just looked up at Josh smiling sincerely then kissing the brunettes forehead whispering, "I'm never leaving you Josh" before cupping his face and pulling him in for an extra kiss.


End file.
